Time Of Dying
by noobyaoiwriter
Summary: Every day without you is just more painful. Every sleepless night is more miserable than the last. You promised me you'd come back safely. You promised. You lied.


Hello, people of fanfiction! HAPPY ZEMYX DAY! :DDDDDDDD here it is! 12,993 words of delicious bittersweet Zemyx! I've been working on this baby since AkuRoku Day last year! My poor little fingers. XD Anyways, I hope you like, review, and favorite! Reviews and favorites make me happy! :D

Bold is for dreams and flashbacks, and italics are for thoughts. ;)

**Zexion**

A searing pain was flooding his chest, right where his heart should be. He hadn't ever felt so much pain before. All of this, because of one silver-haired boy with a Keyblade? How was that possible? Zexion arrived back at the basement of Castle Oblivion, clutching the place where he felt this terrible pain. He staggered over to the wall and leaned against it heavily, gasping for breath.

"What IS he?"

His hand formed into a fist and slammed into the wall.

"No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible!"

He looked up with a gasp at a noise. There, standing not five feet away, was Riku, with Axel appearing behind him.  
_  
_  
_He followed me?_

Zexion flattened himself against the wall, his eyes wide. Pure terror coursed through him. Hot fear he hadn't felt since before he lost his heart.

O_h, Demyx! I'm going to die here! I'll never see you again!_

There was a moment of silence. Riku just stared at him. On closer inspection, Zexion realized that it was the replica, not the real Riku. How strange it was, to feel _relief _at this. How did one boy's face cause such extreme emotions, when he shouldn't have any emotions at all? He had no heart, yet this simply couldn't be fake. It didn't match up.

"Oh... Oh, the replica, of course," he said. He pushed off the wall and tried to conceal his shock behind a thoughtful face.

"We can use _this_ Riku to defeat the real one."

He suddenly noticed Axel's expression. He hadn't said a word. "Axel?" Zexion asked in confusion.

The redhead's eyes seemed to be penetrating deep into his core. He looked... _dangerous._ "Wouldn't you like to be real?" he asked the replica, who nodded slowly. Axel smirked.

"All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person – not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self."

The replica nodded again, taking a step forward. Panic crashed through Zexion again.  
_  
_  
_What is he thinking?_

"Axel! What are you saying to him!" He protested in disbelief, taking a tiny step back.

Axel's grin was sinister as he put one hand on his hip. "You know, he's as good a place to start as any."

As realization flooded through Zexion, he could no longer contain his horror. "You can't do this!" he shouted. The replica grabbed him by the front of his cloak, lifting him in the air. He struggled, in vain, but it was no use. Below him, the replica started to glow, and he could feel his energy being drained.

"So sorry, Zexion," Axel purred. "You just found out way too much."

_Bastard._ His life was slipping away. All at once, the fear and panic disappeared, replaced with a soothing calm. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he didn't feel afraid anymore. Surprisingly, he felt a little sad. When he died, Demyx would be left all alone.

_Demyx..._

Almost all of his strength was gone. He just barely formed the words he wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry, Demyx. I can't keep my promise..."

If only the blond could hear his soft whisper. If only he could Demyx how much he loved him, just one more time. But he was fading, fading away into nothing. Just before he disappeared completely, a small smile formed around his lips.

_I _will _see you again, Demyx. Even if it's not in this life, this promise _will _be kept._

**Demyx**

He'll never forget that moment. The blond-haired man was just sitting peacefully in his room, playing a joyful song on his sitar. Xigbar stood outside Demyx's door, hesitating.

_He's in such a good mood._

But Demyx deserved to know. They'd been really close. The one-eyed man took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The playing stopped after moment.

"Who is it?"

The cheerful voice of Demyx was muffled through the door.

Xigbar hesitated for another second before answering. "It's Xigbar. I have to tell you something."

The door opened and Demyx smiled at him.

"What's up, Xiggy," he chirped. But his smile vanished as he saw the grave look on Xigbar's face. "What happened," he asked fearfully.

Xigbar sighed. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this," he said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "But... you know the Castle Oblivion mission?"

Demyx nodded, not liking where this was going. _Did something happen to Zexion?_ His blue-haired lover was on that mission.

"Well, the whole group was... eliminated." Demyx's eyes widened. He started trembling.

"You mean... Zexion is... _gone_?" He choked the words out with difficulty. Xigbar said nothing, looking sympathetic. "No. No! It can't be true!" Demyx pushed away his hand roughly. "He can't be gone! He can't be! You're _lying_!" He slapped Xigbar across his face. Xigbar slowly raised a hand and rubbed his cheek, which was already turning red. It stung, but he'd expected it. He didn't blame the poor guy.

"I'm so sorry, Demyx," he said before walking away. Demyx closed the door and then collapsed onto his bed. His eyes stung, but he didn't cry. How could he cry, when he didn't have a heart? But it sure seemed like he had a heart. It seemed like it was breaking in two.

"Zexion, you can't be gone. How could you leave me here alone? Didn't you love me?"

He just laid there, for hours, until he finally fell asleep.

.

_He dreamed he was in Castle Oblivion. He roamed the halls, searching for his love, Zexion. He started slowly at first, but soon, he was running down the halls desperately._

"_Zexion! Where are you?"_

_He shouted the words as loud as he could. His voice echoed off the walls strongly, but there was no reply. He stopped as he reached the final floor: Namine's room. He hadn't seen Zexion - or anyone else, for that matter - anywhere. He just stood there for a moment, silent in his misery. _

_"Demyx..."_

_The low voice was so soft he could hardly hear it, but he recognized it with a thrill of relief. _

_"Zexion," he said, relieved. He turned around to face his love - and had to bite back a cry of shock. Zexion was leaning heavily against the wall, struggling for each breath. There were wisps of darkness around him - he was fading, and fast. _

_"Demyx, help me. Please..." he begged with some difficulty. Demyx ran towards his boyfriend desperately, but it was like he was running in slow-motion. He watched as Zexion, with one last heartbreaking, pleading look, was swallowed by the darkness. Faded away into nothing. _

"_No! Zexion, come back! Don't leave me!"_

_._

Demyx woke with a gasp. He sat up so fast, the room started spinning. He groaned and put his head in his hands. When he raised his head again, his eyes stung with pain.

"Zexion..."

.

"**I'm sorry, Demyx. You can't come with me on the Castle Oblivion mission."**

**Demyx and Zexion were talking together in Demyx's room, lounging on his bed. Demyx looked over at Zexion, a hurt expression on his face.**

"**But, **_**Zexy**_**, why not," he pouted.**

**Zexion sighed. "Saix won't allow it. Don't worry about me. Nothing is going to happen."**

**Demyx brushed the hair out from in front of Zexion's face gently, and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, **

**you know I worry about you, Zexy." he giggled as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.**

**Zexion's lips curled into a soft, small smile. "I know. But you don't have to. I'll be fine. I'll come back as soon as I can."**

**Demyx was silent for a minute. "Promise?" His voice shook. Zexion locked their lips together.**

"**I promise."**

_**.**_

Demyx's lower lip trembled, and he bit it so hard it bled.

_Liar. You're not coming back at all._

Luxord cheerfully knocked on Demyx's door.

"What do you want," the sullen voice of Demyx called out.

"Meeting, Demyx!"

The door opened, and Luxord stifled a gasp. Demyx's hair was a mess, and there were deep violet circles under his sunken in and hollow eyes.

"Whoa. You look horrible," Luxord said, surprised.

Demyx glared at him. "Yeah, I just _love _hearing that," he snapped.

"Sorry," Luxord apologized. "What's wrong anyway?"

Demyx looked away and didn't answer.

_Oh, right. Zexion._ Luxord mentally cursed himself for forgetting.

"Listen, man. I'm sorry for you, but you know holing yourself up isn't-"

"I don't want your sympathy," Demyx hissed, interrupting. "Leave me alone!"

Luxord sighed and walked away.

.

Demyx left his hood up as he walked into the meeting room. Axel and Roxas were making out in a corner, and Saix stood behind Xemnas faithfully. Xigbar was inching closer to Luxord, who was struggling to keep a straight face. Xaldin was boredly making a feather float around the room with his wind. Demyx ignored them all and sat down away from the others.

.

Finally, Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Quiet down, everyone." he said.

Everyone gradually stopped talking. Axel and Roxas broke apart with a peck of lips, grinning and returned to their respective seats.

"Now, after weeks of waiting with no news, Axel has finally returned from Castle Oblivion, with news. Axel?"

Axel nodded. "Right. Well, Larxene and Marluxia went traitorous against us, but Sora eliminated them. Vexen was about to reveal our secrets to him, so I disposed of him properly, as ordered. Lexaeus and Zexion-"

Here, Demyx flinched

"-were defeated by that boy, Riku."

Xemnas nodded. "Thank you, Axel."

He turned to glare at Demyx. "Is there a problem, number IX?" he asked acidly.

"No, sir," Demyx said, scowling under his hood.

"Why is your hood up? Put it down during the meeting,"

"Uh...but..." Demyx cast a glance at Luxord, who looked away.

"I said put it down!"

Demyx sighed, and flipped down his hood. There were barely audible gasps from a few other members. Demyx had _always_ gone to great lengths about his hair and looks, but now it was like he didn't care anymore.

"What happened to you," Axel wondered. Demyx glared at him.

"What does it matter to you," he snapped.

Axel flinched. Demyx _never_ snapped at anyone. He was always in a good mood.

Demyx looked down at the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just... Zexion..."

Axel blinked, understanding. He looked almost guilty as he glanced over at his own boyfriend, Roxas.

"Get over it," Xemnas growled unsympathetically. "You don't have emotions, you don't have a heart. You can't love or be sad!"

Demyx balled his hands into fists. Without another word, he got up and ran out of the room. No one tried to follow him.

.

He didn't care where he was going, he just ran. When he finally stopped, he realized he was right in front of Zexion's library. He knew going inside would only be more painful, but he did anyway. He walked in between a row of bookcases, running a finger delicately across the spines of the books. Everything was dusty after months of disuse. It wasn't like it mattered anymore, but it made Demyx feel bad, knowing he'd never get to watch Zexion carefully dusting all the shelves and spines, as tenderly as if they were his children. Zexion loved his books fiercely, and protected them with his life. So Demyx grabbed the duster and carefully went along the rows, cleaning and dusting. It was a monotonous task, and it let him clear his mind. He relaxed finally as his thoughts drifted away. But the chore was over way too fast, and he had to return to reality. With a sigh, he set the duster down on Zexion's desk where he found it. Then he noticed the drawer. He'd seen the drawer before, seen Zexion open it every so often and look at something inside of it. He'd even asked Zexion about it once. He remembered that day perfectly.

"**Hey, Zexy?"**

"**Yes, Demyx?"**

"**What's in that drawer? That one you always open and look at? I've seen you do that a lot."**

**Zexion smiled. "Yes, I do look at it a lot, don't I? Do you want to see?"**

"**Sure! I mean, if you don't mind, Zexy."**

"**Of course not, Demyx."**

**He went over to the drawer and unlocked it. He slid it open and reached inside. Carefully, he took out a sterling silver dagger, with a sapphire in the hilt.**

"**It was my father's. He gave it to me, to protect myself, when I left to join Ansem the Wise at the castle. Strange, how Somebodies made tiny things like this to defend themselves. When I became a Nobody, I went back to the castle and got this. I keep it here, in this drawer now. I don't know why; I guess just to remind myself of what it was like, being a Somebody."**

**Demyx looked at the beautiful blade in awe.**

"**Can I see it? I'll be careful with it."**

**Zexion placed it in the blond-haired man's hand gently. Demyx examined it closely. It glinted in the light.**

"**You take really good care of this dagger huh, Zexy," he murmured, handing it back.**

**Zexion put it back in the drawer and put the key back under the mat.**

"**Yes, I suppose I do. I try to keep it polished and clean."**

**He sat down in his chair, and his gaze drifted to somewhere far, far away.**

"**Thanks for showing me, Zexy," Demyx said, smiling.**

**Zexion blinked, and returned the smile.**

"**Of course, Demyx."**

Demyx slowly went over to the drawer. He got the key out from under the mat, and opened the drawer. The dagger was there, the same as always. Demyx carefully picked it up and examined it, like he had the day he had first seen it. It was just as shiny as ever. He slipped the knife into his pocket and closed the drawer. Then, he put the key back and left the library.

Demyx grew farther and farther apart from the rest of the Organization. He never showed up for meetings anymore. He almost never talked to anyone, except Saix, once a day, to get his mission. Every day, he threw himself whole-heartedly at his work. He tried very hard to push Zexion out of his mind. But every night, as he lay unable to sleep, his blue-haired lover returned to him. And whenever he _could_ sleep, his nightmare returned to haunt him.

.

But the worst part, the very worst part of it all, was the fact that he wasn't sad - not really. He could _act _sad, sure, but he had no heart. When he was around Zexion, he'd _felt _like he had a heart. Like he _had _emotions. But it was all a _lie_. His emotions were fake, and the hole where his heart should be, by now, was now rubbed raw. It was singed on the edges, reminding him of its presence constantly. And every night, he waited for the tears that would never come.

.

Many, many days past, exactly like that. But one day, as Demyx sat on his bed, waiting for night to fall, there was a knock on his door.

"Go away," he said irritably.

"It's Axel. Please, Demyx, let me in!"

There was a strange desperation in the muffled voice. With a sigh, Demyx got up and went to the door.

"Axel, what -" he broke off when he opened the door. Axel stood there, his eyes puffy and red, a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What the hell happened to you," Demyx gasped.

"H-he's gone, Demyx. He's j-just... _gone_," Axel stammered.

"Who's gone?"

"Roxas."

"Crap. Come in." Axel staggered inside and fell to the floor.

"I... I tried to stop him, Demyx. I really tried! But he just wouldn't turn back. He said he wants to know why the Keyblade chose him. He... he said no one would miss him. How could he think that? How could he think I wouldn't miss him?"

Axel's whole body was shaking. Demyx closed the door quietly.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Here."

He helped the redhead stand. Axel was shaking so bad, he was unsteady on his feet, and he had to lean on Demyx for support. Demyx lead him to the bed, where he collapsed, trembling. For a while, Demyx just stood there silently and let him lay there, fighting for control. Axel could cry no more than the blond man could, but the shaking just wouldn't stop.

.

When Axel finally regained control, he sat up and looked up at Demyx who went and sat next to him, still silent.

"I'm sorry, Demyx." Axel whispered.

Demyx shrugged. "It's okay. I know _exactly _how you feel," he said bitterly.

Axel shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

Demyx blinked. "What do you mean, then?"

Axel said nothing. He looked down at the blanket on Demyx's bed. It was covered with bubbles. He absentmindedly traced one of the bubbles with one finger.

"I deserved this, Demyx. I completely deserved this."

Demyx scowled. "No one deserves this. No one deserves to have their love taken away. What would make you think that?"

Axel bit his lower lip, so hard it turned white. "...Because it's my fault, Demyx. It's my fault that Zexion is dead."

.

Demyx's eyes widened. He stood up in a flash, backing up a step.

"What the hell do you mean? _Your_ fault? How is it _your_ fault?"

Axel flinched, and lowered his eyes. The pain in Demyx's chest increased tenfold. He clenched his fists.

"_You_ killed him, didn't you? You lied at the meeting. You said it was Riku, but it was _you_, wasn't it," he snarled.

He grabbed Axel by the front of his coat. Shock was plain in the redhead's glittering green eyes, but he remained silent.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? How could you do this to me? How could you take all I lived for?"

The blond man's breathing hitched, and his eyes stung. He released Axel and crumpled to the floor.

"ZEXION!"

Axel shakily got to his feet.

"I didn't _kill_ him, Demyx. But I caused his death. Vexen's replica of Riku, it... it failed. It wanted to be real. I told it to kill him. It's all my fault. _It's all my fault._ I caused all of this, and now Roxas is gone too. But I deserved it. I deserved it... "

Axel was trembling again, and now he did cry. They both cried, hot, bitter tears. The tears of a Nobody with no emotions.

.

They stayed like that for a long time. Once the tears finally came, they wouldn't stop. They blurred Demyx's vision, and the pain stabbing at his chest was so unbearable that he just curled up into a ball and stayed there. Axel fell to his hands and knees, his head down.

.

When Demyx finally stopped crying, he uncurled himself and wiped away his tears. He unsteadily got to his feet. His anger, fake but seeming so real, was gone now. He didn't say a word as Axel stood. The red-haired Nobody looked utterly defeated.

Demyx went over to a drawer and took out Zexion's sterling silver knife. He ran a finger carefully along the side of the blade. It gleamed in the light from the setting sun.

Axel stared at the blade. "You should just kill me now. I'm nothing without him. There's no point in still living."

A surge of unexpected pity welled inside Demyx. The hole in his chest ached with a dull throb, reminding him the pity wasn't real. But it felt real enough. Demyx shook his head.

"I can't kill you Axel."

Axel looked up at him, surprised. "You should. I killed Zexion. I deserve it. I know I do."

Demyx shook his head again, more forcefully. "You don't deserve to _die_."

He put the knife back carefully.

"Besides," he went on, "what good would it do me? It wouldn't change anything."

He went over to his bed and sat down. Axel sat down next to him. He was trembling all over again.

"I'm sorry, Demyx. I'm so, so sorry. I..." He sighed. He looked ready to cry again. Demyx just looked up at the ceiling. He said nothing.

.

Axel was silent for a moment.

"I didn't just do it because I felt like it. It's not that I didn't _like _him, or anything. It's just..." he sighed. "It's a long story."

Demyx laughed humorlessly. "Go ahead. I've got all the time in the world. It's not like I can sleep anyway."

Axel looked back down at the blanket.

"You weren't here yet when I joined. I joined with Saix. We were best friends as Somebodies. Lea and Isa. We were inseparable. We became nobodies together, and we joined the Organization together. Axel and Saix. But... he changed, when he became a Nobody. Well, I changed too, but he _really_ changed. It was like he was meant to be this way. All he talks about is getting his heart back, but he doesn't _seem_ like he wants it. Anyway, I wanted to stay friends with him. I thought all those years had to count for _something_, you know? Whenever he asked me for a favor, I would do it without question. Always. No matter what I thought about it. Well, before the Castle Oblivion mission, he came up to me. He said even though he was second in command of the Organization, Xemnas still took Zexion and Vexen's word over him, along with Lexaeus too. He wanted me to help him. I agreed."

He bit his lip, looking down at the blanket again.

.

Demyx blinked and looked over at him.

"Go on." he encouraged.

His anger was all gone. He couldn't feel angry anymore, not at this torn-apart man.

Axel hesitated before going on. "Lexaeus _was_ killed by Riku, that part is true. And Sora killed Larxene and Marluxia. But _I_ killed Vexen and Zexion. I found the Riku Replica, and told it that it would become real if it killed Zexion. It didn't hesitate. I... was standing there and watching as he was dying. He... he looked... _sorry._ I mean, he didn't look _scared_, not at all. He looked _sorry._ As he was dying, I could hear him whispering. 'I'm sorry, Demyx. I can't keep my promise.' And then he faded. What did he mean?"

Demyx felt more tears welling up. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the ceiling.

"He swore to me he'd come back safely, as soon as he could. He promised me he would be fine."

Axel blinked and looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry, Demyx. It's _my_ fault he couldn't keep that promise. He fought Riku, and lost. He was already weak when I came, but he wasn't going to _die_. He would've come back, I know he would've."

Demyx shook his head. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault if Saix told you to," he whispered.

Axel blinked, and frowned viciously. "No, no, it _is_ my fault. It wasn't an order. It was a favor. I was stupid to think he'd still want to be friends. He was using me. Why aren't you mad at me?"

Demyx felt the pity again at these words. "I can't _be_ mad, Axel. No more than I can be sad. It's the same for you. We're Nobodies. We have no hearts, remember," he asked softly.

"And I just _can't_ blame you. Not after seeing you like _this_. You're just as torn up as me. With Roxas gone, you're just like me, _wanting _to be sad but not able to. All this time, I wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything, but I couldn't. And that was the worst part."

.

Axel nodded in agreement. He looked up at the ceiling, silent for a few moments.

"Thank you, Demyx."

Demyx looked over at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For listening. For understanding." He laughed bitterly. "For knowing how it feels."

Demyx summoned his sitar and started playing softly. "No problem," he murmured absently.

He played a quiet, sad song, closing his eyes and letting the music take him away. Away from all of this pain and sorrow. Away from all of these muddled thoughts about sadness without hearts. He was acutely aware of Axel slowly getting up and leaving the room, closing the door silently behind him. Demyx didn't even miss a beat. He just kept playing, until the song ended. As the last note died away, he opened his eyes and just sat there for a moment. Then he put his sitar away and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Zexion, do you really think we don't have hearts? I'm not so sure anymore," he whispered.

Then he suddenly felt very tired. His eyes slid closed and he fell asleep immediately.

For the first night in a very long time, no dreams disturbed his sleep.

More days passed, much the same as before. The only difference was that every night, as Demyx got out his sitar to play, Axel would come into his room. He never said a word, only sat down on the bed and listened to the music. When Demyx stopped playing, he would get up and leave, still without a word. And when Demyx put away his sitar and went to bed, sleep came immediately and dreamlessly.

But one day, a long time after that, Axel came in Demyx's room early. His expression was cautiously hopeful. Demyx noticed immediately.

"What? Did something happen today?"

He knew he sounded a little bitter.

A smile was playing around Axel's lips.

"I saw him today, Demyx. I saw Roxas."

Demyx blinked. He tried to sound happy for him.

"That's great. Where was he? Did he know you were there?"

The smile slipped away.

"No. I was out of sight. It was in Twilight Town. He was with a bunch of other kids."

Demyx looked out his window. Not much of a view in a world that didn't exist.

"Oh. Well, that's better than nothing, right?" _It's better than I'll ever get._

Axel sighed and sat down. "I guess. But... he looked so... different, I guess. I mean, he looked like... he belonged there..." he said softly.

Demyx put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, maybe he does. Or, maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just wants it to seem that way. You won't find anything out unless you talk to him," he pointed out.

Axel smiled weakly. "Yeah. I guess," he murmured.

Demyx sighed and summoned his sitar. He started to play softly, while Axel sat and watched. When he finished, Axel got up and left, as usual.

The next day, Axel came in early again. His expression was close to the one he wore the first day he came. It was utter defeat. Demyx looked up in surprise.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

Axel sat down next to him, and didn't say a word. Demyx waited for a moment. He still didn't say anything.

"Umm, Axel? Axel?"

Demyx waved a hand in front of his face. There was no response.

"Hello? Anyone there? What happened?"

Demyx was really starting to get concerned now. He shook Axel's shoulder roughly. Axel blinked, and seemed to noticed him. He took a deep breath.

"He... he doesn't remember me." His voice was flat.

Demyx blinked. "He doesn't remember you? How does he not remember?"

Axel shook his head. "DiZ found him. That... that _meddler-_" he spat the word out, "-put him in an artificial world, without any of his memories of us. He has no idea who I am."

He was shaking again. Pity tore through Demyx again. Axel just had his one chance snatched away again. How that must feel...

"I'm sorry, Axel."

Axel was silent for a moment, trying to regain control.

"Xemnas wants me to bring him back, but not if he doesn't remember anything. Somehow I have to make him remember. If..." he stopped. His breathing hitched.

"If I... can't make him come back... Xemnas... told me to... to _kill_ him."

There was silence for a moment. Demyx stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Kill him?" he repeated finally. Axel nodded. He looked like he was going to cry again. But he didn't. He just sat there, trembling all over.

.

Demyx could hardly believe it. Why would Xemnas give such an order? _But then, Xemnas seems to be giving a lot of irrational orders recently, _he recalled bitterly. The Superior seemed to be totally uncaring of what happened to his members. He probably had a reason for everything he did, he just never told anyone.

Axel looked over at him. "Except for Saix."

Demyx jumped in surprise. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Axel shrugged. "You're easy to read, you know."

Demyx looked away, embarrassed. Zexion used to say the same thing to him, and quite often too.

"Anyway," Axel went on, "Xemnas tells Saix _everything_, without Lexaeus, Vexen and Ze... and everyone else," he amended hastily. Demyx flinched. He knew Axel was about to say _Zexion_, when he stopped. His eyes burned with non-existent tears.

_Zexion... why did you have to die?_

How many times had he wondered that? How many night was it that he'd stayed up, unable to sleep, with thoughts of his deceased blue-haired lover invading his thoughts?

_Too many to count._

He pondered that as he got out his sitar. Axel listened, and then left Demyx to those bitter thoughts. And like the night before, sleep escaped the blond-haired man.

.

The next day, Axel didn't come. Demyx waited for a while, but he never showed. He briefly wondered why, but then his thoughts turned unbidden to a certain blue-haired man who was now out of his life forever.

.

Finally, Axel returned the next day. There was another smile playing around his lips. Demyx looked up. His eyes stung from so many tears that didn't come, but he tried to sound cheerful.

"What happened? Did you get him back?"

Axel sat down next to him, still smiling. "No. He's gone now." The calm tone of his voice was shocking.

"Gone? But... is he dead, then? Why are you... smiling?"

Axel's smile grew a little bigger. "No. He's not dead. He disappeared. He returned to Sora. But, that's okay. I had to let him go, but we'll meet again, someday. I know it!"

Oh. So, he was smiling, because he knew they'd meet again? No, that wasn't it. Something happened between them. They talked, about something, before Roxas disappeared. But, what?

_No. I don't want to know that. It's not my business._

"Ok. Well... good for you I guess." Demyx said softly. Axel's smile slipped away as he looked over at him.

"You should try to smile too, Demyx."

Demyx laughed hollowly. "What do I have to smile about?" he asked.

Axel blinked. "You're alive, for one," he said dryly.

"Yeah. I am alive." Demyx whispered. "But... that's pointless. I'm _nothing _without Zexion."

Axel echoed his laugh. "We _are _nothing. We're Nobodies, remember? And besides, there's always something to live for. Like this hope I live for. I _will_ see him again. And you too, have a lot to live for. Even if you don't think that right now." Demyx looked away.

"Hmph. Maybe so."

He summoned his sitar and played softly, Axel sitting quietly and listening. When he finished, Axel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't give up hope, Demyx," he whispered. "You shouldn't either."

And then he walked away. Demyx just sat there for a moment, looking after him in amazement.

_That was... very different._ _Axel changed today. I don't know how, but somehow he __changed__.__ ...Maybe he's right._

He put his sitar away and curled up on his bed.

_Oh, Zexion... _Can _I keep my hope? _Do _I have anything to live for? I just don't know anymore._

A long time passed. Axel no longer came to his room, but at least sleep came quickly every night. And Demyx really did try to take Axel's advice. He tried to act the way he did before... before what happened. had happened. He really tried. And maybe he succeeded a little. He went back to normal a little when around people. But, when he was back in his own room, with no one around, he would fall back into this pit of sadness.

_I guess some things just can't change._

Time went on, and the days were the same as before. Until one day, a long time later, it actually did change.

.

As he was walking into the Gray Room, Saix came up to him, as usual. But, his expression was... different. He seemed... more tense, maybe?

"Demyx, I have a special mission for you." he said stiffly.

Demyx blinked. "Uhh... ok?" he said nervously.

"Roxas has been spotted in the Underworld in Olympus Coliseum. Now, your instructions are very clear, written on this card."

He held out a paper. Demyx took it and read it over. Yes, the instructions were clear.

_Engage subject verbally. If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition._

They wanted him to fight. He didn't do the fighting thing.

"Saix, you're not sending the right guy for this." he said, looking up. Saix was already gone. He sighed, exasperated. "Ok, then. Right. Well, I might as well leave," he said grumpily.

He opened a portal and stepped through, arriving in the Underworld entrance. He put his hood up and looked around. No one around. For now. He set off.

.

He wandered around for a while, not knowing really where to look. He'd never been here before. The place was really... creepy. Well, it _was_ the Underworld. But the creepy part was the feeling that he was being watched. Watched by something... not too nice. Demyx shuddered. _I hate this place._ He felt powerless here. So powerless.

.

There were two ways he could go. One way was blocked by a strange fire. He could easily douse it with his water, but...

_Maybe I shouldn't._

He decided to go the other way.

.

The other path was long and winding. But... there was something strange about it. He felt like someone was walking on his grave. For the first time since he'd became a Nobody, he felt _fear_. Hot, powerful fear that drained his strength, and brought up many things that he did not want to remember.

_It's playing tricks on you, Demyx. It's not real._

His argument sounded weak.

"No. It's not real!" he said out loud, shaking his head as if to dislodge these bad thoughts. But, they were still there.

"It's not real. It's not real." He said it over and over as he took a few steps. But, wait. Something behind him? He spun around. No, nothing. Now? He faced forward again. No. Still nothing. What was this? He could hear whispers all around him. They spoke of things he didn't want to hear.

"No. Stop," he whimpered. He started to run. He barely even noticed as he passed by a group of three people. He just kept going. There was something going along the ground in front of him. Wind? No. Something more than that. Something like spirits. They were chasing him, and going ahead, even. He ran faster.

.

Up through twists and turns, avoiding heartless that popped up everywhere. They didn't try to chase him.

Up to a split in the road. He went right.

Through more twists and turns, to a space where the split roads met again.

Farther, farther, through to a cave.

The cave seemed to be a bit of a safe haven. There was even a moogle shop. But he ran farther.

Past that, up through another little cave, then stopping short.

A ledge path, and down below was a green vortex.

He shuddered. _Don't slip, Demyx._

He continued running, but slower now, careful of where he was going. The heartless ignored him now.

Up and up, through to a chamber entrance. And in that chamber...

He stopped right outside. If he had a heart, it would be pounding right now. In that chamber... the Lord of the Dead.

Hades.

Demyx hid behind the door. Hades was talking about something. To someone. He didn't want to know who. Suddenly, there were shivers along his spine. Was he still being watched, by something? No. Some_one. _Someone he didn't want to meet.

"Not real. Not real." he whimpered.

He stayed there for a minute. No, it _did _seem real. He seemed weak, drained of power. This place was cursed. His breathing came faster. He began to panic.

_Gotta get away from this horrible place._

He put up his hood again, and started to run. Back down through the ledge path, back to the cave. There were the three people. One of them, the guy with brown hair, spotted him and took out what looked a little like a sword. _I'm not the one you should fight._

"Run! Run away!" he yelled to the person, before disappearing through a portal he opened.

.

He ran out of the portal arriving at the entrance to the Coliseum. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Had he ever run that fast? He shuddered again. That place was cursed. And terrifying.

_Hmph._ _A neat trick, considering I don't have a heart to be scared with. Get a grip, Demyx, _he scolded himself. _Don't be a wimp._

He sighed. "Too late for that," he said out loud. "I've been a proven wimp many times over. Why do you think I don't like fighting?"

Demyx just stood there for a while, until he heard something behind him. It was the group of three people. He hid behind a pillar.

.

He didn't dare look around to see who these three people are that keep showing up. There was silence for a moment. Then a strong voice sounded. "Sora! Donald, Goofy! When'd you get here?" That must've been Hercules. Demyx had been the one who scouted this world out first, so he luckily already knew a lot about it.

"Hey, Herc!"

"Hi!"

"Howdy there."

He didn't recognize the last two voices, but the first one was different. It was... _slightly _familiar. Where had he heard it before? He peeked his head out cautiously. Hercules was walking towards the three people. Two of them were a duck and a dog, both of which talk. Ok. Well, he'd seen worse. Some worlds were strange that way. The other guy... he didn't look _familiar, _exactly. Although Demyx was sure he'd _never_ seen this guy before, there was something strange about him, like Demyx remembered him but had never met him before.

_Where...?_

He pulled his head back behind the pillar as Hercules took a step towards them.

"You on another adventure?"

Oh. Maybe he'd been here before? No. Demyx was still sure he'd never seen him.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some heartless."

"Junior heroes, always busy!"

"You know it!" There were the sound of footsteps then. Demyx peeked his head out again. They were all walking back into the Coliseum. He stayed outside for a moment, thinking. If there was one thing he ever learned from Zexion, it was how to figure out a puzzle.

.

So, this guy. He had brown hair, apparently he fought the heartless, and he'd been here before. He had a weapon that looked a little like a sword, and he was brave enough to go roaming around the Underworld. He said he was tracking down some friends of his, and he seems to have been in many worlds. And also, they seem to know who the Organization is. _That _could be a problem. He was probably an enemy. And Demyx was _sure _he'd never met this guy in his life. So, why...? Why was he so familiar? He reminded Demyx of someone, he just couldn't remember who. He shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

_Might as well go see what they're up to,_ he thought.

.

He crept up to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could just barely hear what they were saying.

Hercules was talking at the moment. "So, did you find those friends of yours?"

"Still working on it." That was the familiar guy. "When we got here we ran into Meg-" he broke off suddenly. "Meg-mega-trouble, I mean! So we had to help someone out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two... but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Demyx's eyes widened. So that was it. _That _was that... cursed feeling he'd felt before. And, being the wimp that he was, he'd panicked. He listened again.

"Well, there's a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

The stone? _But I know that stone!_ He'd seen it the first time he was here, but he didn't know it was so useful. The three probably wanted to use it.

_Sorry, pal, but I need it too._

He stepped away from the door, not wanting to be found.

"Terribly sorry," he said softly. "But I need it more." He opened a portal and steeped through it, arriving at the hiding place of the stone. It was hidden inside a pillar, in a town near the Coliseum. The gods up on Mount Olympus obviously didn't want to keep it up there. There was a tiny button at the back of a pillar, and when he pressed that button, a little cavern opened up. And inside, was a glittering gold stone with a thundercloud engraved on it. Demyx picked it up carefully and sealed the entrance to its hiding place. He jumped at footsteps coming this way. That Hercules was fast. He quickly opened his portal again and stepped through.

.

When he arrived back in the Underworld, he could immediately tell what difference that stone made. The awful feeling of being powerless was gone. It was laughable that he had panicked so much before.

_Don't be a coward, Demyx, _he told himself.

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind him. He tried to hide behind something, but there was nothing to hide behind. He turned around. It was the satyr.

"Hey! Wait!" Phil called out.

_Sorry, no time. Can't let you figure out who I am, right?_

He flexed his fingers. He could feel strength coursing through through him. That stone was a miracle. The satyr tried to come after him, but Demyx let loose a wave of powerful water that sent him flying backwards. He hit the floor with an "OOF!" and didn't get up again.

_Oops. Maybe that was too harsh. Sorry!_

He ran off before anyone else could find him. This time, he took the route on the left, dousing the fire easily.

.

The path he took was covered in fog, so much so that he couldn't even see the ground in front of him. He tested where he stepped carefully, and a good thing, too. Straight ahead was a long drop. There were stairs to his right that he would've never seen. He went along the path carefully, dodging falling rocks and heartless everywhere. He walked around big boulders, and through a longer cave bit, until there was a wide open space above him, with stair leading up. He went farther, up until he was standing in a large open space, with a closed door in front of him.

_Great. Where now? I haven't seen Roxas anywhere._

He stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure it out, until he heard three sets of footsteps behind him.

.

"Hmm?" He turned around at the sound, surprised. Yes, there they were. He finally got a good look at the familiar guy's face. No, it couldn't be.

"Ah! You!" he said, shocked.

He flipped down his hood to get a better look. He examined the face closer. Yes, it was. But... how?

"Wait a sec... Roxas?" _Is it really you?_

The dude looked confused. "Excuse me?" he said.

"_Roxas?_" He said it louder this time. No, he still looked confused.

"Oh, it's no use," he said, shaking his head.

_Do you not remember your own name? Axel _said _you had no memories, but..._

The not-Roxas put his hands on his hips. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Demyx reached into his pocket and took out the little cue card Saix had given him.

"Let's see here... if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one," he said to himself, putting the card back.

_Why do they send _me _to fight, huh? Why me? I can't fight._

The guy crossed his arms. "You're bizarre." he observed.

Demyx smirked.

_Maybe I am. I've gone insane without you, Zexion._ He frowned and pushed that thought away.

_Mope in your room, Demyx, not on your mission. You always mope then anyways._

He took out the stone. The brown-haired boy gasped.

"He's got to be the thief!" the talking dog exclaimed.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx said almost tauntingly.

.

He raised the stone above his head, and it glowed. He felt the strength come back to him. He put the stone away and summoned his sitar.

_Ok, you asked for it, Boy, _he thought.

They had all taken out their weapons. Demyx looked closer at the boy's sword-thing, and then realized it was a Keyblade.

_He's _gotta _be Roxas! Who else has a Keyblade?_ He smirked again.

_Let's see how well you fight, now. Better than me? ...Probably. We'll see._

"Dance, water, dance!" he shouted.

Water clones burst forth from the ground as he let his fingers dance across the strings of his sitar. 100 clones, all complete with matching water sitars. The three friends sprang into action, fighting them off left and right. They were severely outnumbered, but they didn't even falter.

_Brave of you._

Demyx frowned, but didn't stop for a second. He just kept playing.

.

Unfortunately, their braveness served them well. Soon he was down to only a few clones left on his side. He watched as, one by one, they were all defeated, and when they were all gone, the brown-haired boy turned on him and swung his sword right to his shoulder. Demyx gave a cry as pain seared through his arm. His sitar dropped to the ground and then disappeared. He staggered back a step, clutching his left shoulder. It wasn't _that _bad of a hit, but it hurt a lot. He took another step back, then let go of his arm. He fixed Roxas with a pleading look.

"Roxas, come back to us!" he begged.

_Axel wants you back._

He opened a portal and disappeared through it, leaving the boy with another look of confusion.

_He really _didn't _know what I was talking about,_ Demyx thought with disbelief as he appeared back at the castle.

_How... strange._

He made his way to Axel's room, hoping the redhead was back from his mission already.

.

Luckily, he was. Axel was just sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He gave a start as Demyx knocked on the open door and stepped inside.

"Hey," Demyx said softly. Axel blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

"Hey. Come in."

Demyx sat down on the bed next to him. He hesitated for a second, unsure of what to say. Axel waited patiently.

"I was sent on a mission today," Demyx began.

"I would assume you were," Axel said dryly.

"Sorry. Saix sent me to Olympus Coliseum for a... special mission." He paused for a second.

"And, that special mission was?" Axel prompted. "Come on, Demyx. It's not like you to be so hesitant."

Demyx shrugged. "I suppose, I always knew what to say. Well, anyway, he said Roxas had been spotted in the Underworld, roaming around. He wanted me to find him and bring him back."

Axel's eyes widened. He stood up. "That's impossible."

Demyx nodded. "But, I saw him. He looked... different, but he was Roxas for sure."

Axel narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Tell me how he looked different," he said, sitting down again slowly.

"Well, for one, he had brown hair, not blond. When I said 'Roxas' he just looked confused. And he was always with these two other guys. But, he had a Keyblade, just like Roxas."

Axel nodded. "That's what I thought. That wasn't Roxas. That was Sora."

He stood up again and went to the window, looking out of it.

"Roxas returned to Sora. No doubt he's still there somewhere, but for now, Sora knows nothing of him. Though you probably gave him something to think about," he explained, never turning around to look at Demyx.

"...Oh." Demyx hesitated for another second. "So... he – Sora, I mean – has no knowledge of Roxas at all? He doesn't know anything?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Demyx looked down at Axel's blanket. It was covered with little red flames. "So... what do you plan on doing?"

Axel sighed and turned back around. "Nothing." Demyx blinked in shock.

"Nothing? But..."

Axel smiled. "Nope. I'm not going to do anything. I know we'll meet again. I don't have to do anything but believe that."

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Demyx, still smiling slightly.

"Like I said before, Demyx. Hope is all I have right now."

Demyx looked away. "At least you _have _hope," he said bitterly.

Axel shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Demyx. Don't think that way," he whispered. "You can't think that way."

Demyx stood up and clenched his fists. "Then how am I _supposed_ to think, huh?" he shouted. "What the hell do I still have to live for? Tell me that! Tell me what the fuck I've still got!" His voice broke on the last word. For the second time, tears rolled down his cheeks. He slowly sank to the floor, defeated.

"I have nothing. Zexion is... gone. He's _dead._ He's _never_ coming back. I don't have any hope left."

.

There was silence for a moment. Demyx just stayed on the floor, letting the tears stream down. Axel just looked down at him, waiting. After a few minutes, Demyx finally stopped crying. He wiped away the tears and sat up.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Axel shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Demyx. I don't blame you at all."

He sighed and stood up. He went up to the blond-haired man and held out a hand. Demyx bit his lip hesitantly, but took his hand and hauled himself to his feet.

"You don't, but I do. I'm... I'm _broken _without him, Axel. I'm just _broken, _and I can't ever be repaired," he whispered. "Nothing can repair me. I'll be broken forever. Hollow forever. Until the day I die."

Axel clasped his hands in his own. "That's not true. You can't ever think that," he said forcefully. "Never. Don't ever say that. I forbid you."

Demyx laughed a hollow laugh. "Oh, yeah? What would you do?" Axel's hands were shaking.

"I don't know. But, you remember when I told you how Saix and I came here together? How we were best friends?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said carefully. "But... what does that have to do with anything?"

Axel tightened his grip. "He's not by best friend anymore. He hasn't been since we joined. Roxas was my best friend, and also the boy I love. But he's not here right now. Right now, _you _are my best friend. Why? Because we have a lot in common. We have a lot of differences too, but I don't care about that. We are _friends, _and I won't let you torture yourself. Got it memorized?"

Demyx blinked in surprise. But, slowly, a smile formed around his lips. "Sure. Friends."

Axel matched his smile. "Good. Now, no more moping, alright?" Demyx nodded.

"Right."

Demyx kept that promise. It was hard, but he forced himself to stay cheerful, and not mope around in his room. Whenever he was alone in his room and he found it especially hard to not think about it, he would go to Axel's room, and they would talk. They would talk about anything, really. Anything to take his mind off of forbidden thoughts. Axel was good at that. Maybe because he'd had to find ways to take his own mind off of Roxas for so long. And sometimes, when he was really struggling, and he didn't want to go to Axel's room, he would try to hang out around the other members.

The first time he tried this, everyone was completely shocked. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin were talking in the Gray Room after their missions when Demyx came in. At first, no one noticed him. They were all preoccupied with what Xigbar was saying.

"-and this heartless was _huge_! It was in Agrabah. I'd been sent there to do some scouting around in the Cave of Wonders, but I then I found this thing! Well, I knew Saix would probably get on my case if I left it be, so I decided to try and beat it."

He paused for a moment. "And?" Luxord prompted.

Xigbar shook his head. "That thing was a menace. I couldn't beat it. My guns didn't do any damage whatsoever. It had a shell as hard as a diamond!"

"It's probably only weak against water."

There was a full minute of silence. Everyone turned to face Demyx in shock. Demyx blinked.

"What? I could be right," he said defensively.

None of them said anything for another moment. Then Xigbar laughed.

"Well, would you look at that! Demyx is back!" he said.

Demyx smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, I... I guess I am," he murmured.

Xigbar grinned. "Great! Well, it that case, how 'bout you come with me tomorrow and we teach that thing a lesson?" Demyx hesitated for only a second.

"Sure." He nodded.

Xigbar stood up and walked over to him, holding out a hand. "Welcome back, kid."

Demyx matched his grin as he took his hand.

"Thanks."

Things were much better after that, Demyx found it a lot easier to keep his mind preoccupied with more than just one person to talk to. He frequently hung out with Xigbar and Luxord, who seemed glad to see him back on his feet. Xaldin didn't seem like he particularly cared, but he never did. Oh, well. You can't make everyone happy. But Demyx could at least put a smile back on his face, and that was the important thing.

.

Many days past. The Organization struggled along with half it's members, somehow managing to get the same amount of work done. News of Sora's ventures to defeat them had them all alert though.

Demyx was alone in his room, playing his sitar softly, trying to figure out a new melody. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "What?" he called out.

"Emergency meeting!"

That was Luxord. _Emergency?_ That was strange. Demyx put his sitar away and opened the door.

"What's the emergency?" he asked. Luxord shrugged.

"Don't know yet. I assume that's why its an _emergency_," he added dryly.

"Oh.." He came out of his room, closing the door behind him. "I think we should go tell Axel too. He probably doesn't know."

Luxord nodded and walked off. Demyx followed.

.

They all went into the meeting room and sat down, Luxord next to Xigbar, Axel next to Demyx, and Xaldin skulking in his own little corner. He seemed to be in a bad mood about something. Not that Demyx really cared. Xaldin was never very friendly.

.

Xemnas and Saix appeared in the room last, with their hoods up. Xemnas flipped his down and sat at the head of the table. Saix kept his hood up and stood behind the Superior obediently. Xemnas cleared his throat and looked around at them all.

"I have brought you here to discuss a very important matter: Kingdom Hearts."

Axel leaned over to whisper in Demyx's ear. "Here we go again," he said, and they both rolled their eyes. Kingdom Hearts was all Xemnas seemed to care about these days.

_What ever happened to all of our other plans?_

Xemnas went on, "Our efforts have allowed it to grow twice as big in the last few months. Happily, it seems to be almost sated. Which brings up a very important matter. When our wonderful Kingdom Hearts is finished, what are we going to do with the kind man who gave us all of those hearts?"

Demyx sensed Axel tense next to him.

"You mean Sora."

It sounded like he'd said it through clenched teeth. Xemnas turned his gaze onto the red-haired man.

"Yes." He turned back to the whole table. "Once Kingdom Hearts is complete. We must eliminate the danger posed by the Keyblade bearer, Sora, and his annoying friends."

.

Xemnas went on and on about how they must defeat Sora, and went through detailed strategy patterns. The whole time, Axel didn't relax one bit. Demyx was really worried.

_What's wrong?_

But he didn't ask until the meeting was over. Once Xemnas dismissed them, Axel ran out of the room immediately. Everyone stared after him. Demyx was bewildered.

_What's going on?_

He got up and followed Axel hastily.

.

Axel had already disappeared, but there was nowhere he could go except for his room. Sure enough, he was standing in the middle of the room, his hands still clenched in fists, and shaking with anger.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

Axel didn't turn around or acknowledge him at all. The blond-haired man walked around in front of him.

"Axel! Tell me!"

Axel shook his head. "It's...nothing," he whispered.

"Oh, the hell it's _nothing_!" Demyx said angrily.

"Nothing, Demyx. Go away."

Demyx shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Axel turned around. "Go away. It's _nothing._" He began to walk away.

Demyx stayed where he was, his own fists clenching.

"Damn it, Axel, aren't we _friends?"_ he yelled.

Axel froze in his tracks. He slowly turned back around. His eyes were filling with tears.

"...Yes."

Demyx took a step towards him. "Then tell me what's wrong!" he insisted.

Axel just stood there for a moment, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor.

"They're going to kill him." His voice was so quiet Demyx could barely hear it. "They're going to kill Sora. And if they kill Sora, then they'll kill... Roxas." His voice broke at the last word.

_Oh..._

Demyx kneeled down next to him.

"Axel..."

.

He waited patiently for the tears to stop, for Axel to regain control. It took a while, but finally Axel wiped away the tears and shakily sat up.

"They _can't _kill him, Demyx!" he whispered. "They just can't! I wouldn't be able to..." he trailed off, staring down at the floor. "To bear it," he finished softly.

Demyx said nothing. After a moment of silence, Axel stood up abruptly, a look of determination on his face.

"I can't let them do it," he said firmly. "I have to stop them."

Demyx blinked in shock. "Now, hang on a sec, Axel. There's no way you'd be able to turn against them and survive!" he protested. "They'd kill you!"

Axel ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I have to take that risk," he whispered. "You understand, right? What would you do for Zexion? Would you risk death?"

Demyx flinched. "Zexion is gone, though".

Axel shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You would risk your life to save his too, wouldn't you? You loved him."

Demyx looked down at the floor. "Yes, I did love him." he said softly. He paused for a moment.

"Yes," he sighed. "I would do anything to save his life, even give up my own." Axel nodded.

"I _have_ to do something! I can't just sit back and watch them kill him."

Demyx was silent for a minute. "Then what do you plan on doing?"

Axel started pacing. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something. I have to." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, do what you have to I guess.. But I don't want to be involved." Axel looked over at him.

"I wouldn't expect that of you, Demyx. Don't worry about it."

He continued pacing. There was silence for a moment. Demyx bit his lip nervously. "In that case, I'll be going now. See you later." He turned and walked away.

"Mmm-hmm," Axel said absently. Demyx sighed and walked out the door.

Over the next few months, Demyx anxiously watched Axel become more and more distant to the Organization – and to him as well.

"Roxas leaving must've finally caught up to him!" Xigbar said one day.

Demyx looked away. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't turn Axel in either. They were still friends. "Yeah..." he said carefully. "But... I'm sure he'll bounce back eventually. _I_ did."

Xigbar grinned and clapped Demyx on the back. "Yeah! Exactly!" he said cheerfully.

Demyx smiled hesitantly.

"What's up, Demyx? You seem... kinda down." Luxord said. Demyx blinked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just worried about Axel," he said.

It wasn't really a lie, but he still felt bad saying it.

_Why did everything have to get complicated again?_

He knew it was coming. He knew Saix would eventually send _him _to fight Sora. He knew it, but he was still completely unprepared when the day came.

.

"Demyx."

Said blond blinked and looked up at Saix.

"Yes?"

Saix's face was grim. "Sora's been spotted in Hollow Bastion. You are to confront him today."

Demyx's eyes widened in panic.

_Why do I have to do this?_

"Saix, you're sending the wrong guy!" he insisted. "I'm the biggest wimp here, remember? You don't seriously think _I _could beat him?"

Saix growled in the back of his throat. "Orders are orders, Demyx. Get going. Now."

Demyx flinched and nodded. "Good." Saix walked away.

Demyx sighed.

_Great. Thanks a lot, Saix._

He reluctantly opened a portal to Hollow Bastion and stepped through.

.

The moment he arrived at the world, Sora and his two friends ran into view, giving him hostile glares. Demyx jumped a little and took a step back, biting his lip. He hadn't had any time to figure out what to do. Desperately, he tried to reason with them, hoping they'd decide not to fight him. He could always say he never saw them. He tried out a smile on them hesitantly.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively," he said with forced cheer.

They glared at him. Not working so well.

"Scram!" the duck said angrily.

Sora looked more cautious. "Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" He crossed his arms. "How'd a wimp like _you _get into Organization XIII?"

_Good question._

Demyx stepped back, putting his hands up in defense.

_Oh, I do _not _want to be doing this right now._

Sora took a step forward, a slight sneer on his face. "I bet you can't even fight," he taunted. _"_Yeah, but we can!" the duck agreed.

_That is very true. So how about we leave it at that and stay out of each others way?_

But of course he couldn't actually say that out loud. Instead, he frowned and held up one finger.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance," he warned.

They got out their weapons.

_Crap._

He stumbled back another step, then turned away, beginning to panic.

"Ohh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy!" he whimpered. He put a hand on his head, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. Behind him, Sora and friends were talking.

"Who is this kook?"

The dog-guy spoke up. "Remember, Organization is made up of Nobodies."

Sora gasped. "Right! No hearts!"

Demyx attention snapped back into place at those words. He was silent as memories flooded back to him of everything that happened after Zexion's death. All the pain he'd felt. All the tears he shed. All those sleepless nights. The horrible nightmare. All of that, without a heart? It wasn't possible. There's no way he could've felt such pain without a heart. There was just no way.

_I'm almost sure of it, Zexion. We _do _have hearts._

He turned to face Sora. "Oh, we do too have hearts," he reasoned. "Don't be mad..."

The duck took a step forward. "You can't trick us!" he accused.

Rage boiled somewhere deep inside Demyx. He turned away for a moment, and when he turned back his face was a hard mask. He pointed at them commandingly.

"Silence, _traitor_," he ordered, his voice deep with anger.

The anger flowed through him, icy cool yet calm. He'd never felt so _powerful_. Water erupted in a circle around him. He raised a hand high in the air. His sitar appeared in a burst of water. Unable to suppress a confident grin, he spun the sitar around and held it in place, pointing at Sora and _daring _him to win.

.

The fight was long and brutal. The whole time, Demyx held onto the icy anger, letting it fuel him and drive him forward.

_Traitor. You've caused us so much trouble. You've caused Axel and I so much pain. You _dare _to tell _me _that I don't feel anything? Such arrogance. You will pay._

He fought harder than he ever thought possible. He'd always convinced himself that he was a wimp who couldn't fight. A weakling. Powerless, defenseless. Unable to stand up for what he _knew_ to be right. Unable to prove that he was just as good as the other members. But now, fighting this boy that Roxas had dissolved into, this boy who had the guts to tell _him _whether he had heart or not, Demyx felt strong.

_It can't have been fake, Zexion. Was our love a lie? Was our _happiness_ a lie? Was my pain all a lie? It's just too real to be a lie. How I felt when I was around you... when I made you smile that rare smile I love so much... when we kissed... it _couldn't _have been a lie. It just... couldn't have._

.

And yet, such certainty, such confidence, and it still wasn't good enough. It the end, it didn't matter. It was like in slow motion. Sora raised his Keyblade and brought it down with all his might. Pain exploded in Demyx, from his shoulder to his other side. Such pain, such horrible pain, it made his wound from last time seem like a paper cut.

_No..._

He fell to the ground, his sitar dropping away and disappearing. He shook his head in disbelief.

_I... lost._

Painfully, he got to his knees. But suddenly, the strangest sensation seeped into him. He looked down at his hands and gasped. Little by little, they were fading.

He was dying.

_No! I can't be! This can't be happening!_

He put his head in his hands and looked up to the sky. "No! No way!" he screamed.

But the sky gave him no answer, and Demyx collapsed back on the ground, his hands falling away limply, his strength disappearing. Through a haze of pain, he could see Sora's blue eyes. Eyes the same as Roxas's. Those eyes were burning into him, watching with satisfaction as he grew ever weaker. In those eyes that waited for his death, he could see no trace of Roxas. All he could see was a stranger. A boy who wanted him dead.

_Axel, I don't think even _you _could bring him back._

.

As his breathing slowed and his vision started fading, a sense of peace crept over Demyx. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt... _happy._ Just a little.

_I'm coming to see you, Zexion. We can be together__always..._

_**THE END**_

* * *

So, did you like? :D I hope so! Please review, and have a GREAT Zemyx day! *wave*_**  
**_


End file.
